Aisuru
by Catakira
Summary: Últimamente Robin está algo extraña, ¿por qué será?


_**Aisuru**_

Robin se dejó caer jadeante a un costado de la cama mientras clavaba sus ojos en los de su compañero de lecho. ¿Por qué tenía que verse tan hermoso justo después de hacer el amor? Su pecho se elevaba ligeramente con cada profunda respiración, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento. Su cabello, que ya lo era de por sí, se veía más alborotado de lo normal y en su espalda, invisibles para la actual posición de la morena, unas marcas de uñas surcaban su piel.

Sonriendo, la arqueóloga se abrazó con fuerza a su pareja y hundió la cara en su cuello, besándolo suavemente, mientras sentía como los propios brazos del hombre la rodeaban y apretaban contra él.

-Últimamente estás muy cariñosa.- Susurró la voz ronca de Zoro contra su oído. Robin se estremeció.

-Será porque tengo a alguien con quien encariñarme.- Esa eterna mueca maliciosa había ido disminuyendo de intensidad hasta convertirse en una tranquila y hermosamente cariñosa sonrisa.

-¿Solo para encariñarte?- Dijo el kenshi con tono ofendido. Robin rió sin poder evitarlo. -Además, no es eso. Llevamos juntos, aunque no literalmente, dos años, desde Thriller Bark. Así que esa no es una buena excusa.- Sonreía sin poder evitarlo al ver como la arqueóloga bostezaba y le miraba con ojos cansados.

-Ya, bueno, pues será que cada día te quiero más.- Un casto beso trataba de zanjar la conversación. -Aishiteru…- Susurró antes de acomodarse contra el pecho de Zoro, tapándose con la sábana gracias a un par de brazos _fleur_, tanto a ella como al peliverde, y cerrando los ojos en busca de algo de descanso para su agotado cuerpo.

-Aishiteru.- Contestó Zoro, observándola con una mirada que solo Robin, y a veces Chopper, habían llegado a ver. Una mirada tierna. Cerró los ojos, pero más para disfrutar de la sensación de paz que para dormir.

Nami paseaba tranquilamente por el barco, mirando con atención a cada uno de sus nakama. Se fijó en una en particular. Más en concreto, se fijó en la única de sus tomodachi que no se encontraba haciendo lo que hacía habitualmente.

Robin se estaba observando el paisaje, recostada sobre la barandilla del barco, al lado de la cocina, mientras la suave brisa mecía su cabello azabache. Tenía los ojos cerrados y una tierna sonrisa en los labios.

-¿Robin?- Le llamó la atención su nakama. -¿Te encuentras bien?

-Perfectamente.- La arqueóloga se había girado y miraba con cierta curiosidad a la akage. -¿Por qué?

-Te veo diferente.- Murmuró, tratando de analizar a Robin con los ojos. -No sé… Pareces más… Más….

-¿Más…?- Trató de incitarla.

-No sé como explicarlo.

-¡Robin-chwan~! ¡Nami-swan~!- El grito de Sanji llamó la atención a ambas meccen y vieron como el rubio se acercaba, con su típico e infinito baile, hacia ellas. -¡Os he traído algo de beber!- Exclamó, ofreciéndoles la bandeja con un zumo de mikan y un café.

Nami cogió su zumo, agradeciéndole al cocinero que se deleitaba por ello, y se dio la vuelta para dirigirse a cubierta donde sus nakama jugaban. Robin, por su parte, arrugó la nariz cuando el olor a kohii le llegó y negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Creo que no tomaré kohii.- El sonido del cuello de Nami al girarse de golpe tratando de verificar si lo que había escuchado era cierto lo oyeron hasta los marines que dejaro atrás hace cuatro horas. -Pero sí me tomaría un zumo, si no es mucha molestia.- Y esto último lo dijo mirando para la akage con una sonrisa cariñosa en los labios.

-¡No es ningún problema, Robin-chwan!- Exclamó el kukku, algo sorprendido también por la salida de la morena, y salió a escape hacia la cocina.

-¿Segura que te encuentras bien?- Volvió a preguntar la navegante mientras se acercaba lentamente. -Acabas de negarte a un café, por si no te habías dado cuenta…

-No me apetecía.- Dijo, viendo como Sanji salía de la cocina con un vaso de zumo en la mano y se lo entregaba, recibiendo una agradecida sonrisa.

-¿Y ahora a donde vas?- Preguntó viendo como se dirigía al puesto de vigía y comenzaba a subir con ayuda de unas alas _fleur_. No recibió contestación y simplemente vio como Robin llegaba hasta su destino y se internaba en él mientras le daba un pequeño trago al zumo. -¿¡Pero qué le pasa!?

En el puesto de vigía, Robin había entrado silenciosamente y, dejando el vaso sobre una mesilla. Se acercó al peliverde que se encontraba ahí entrenando y que, aparentemente, no se había percatado de su presencia.

-Hola…- Le susurró al oído, presionándose contra su espalda y acariciando sus abdominales, casi fantasmagóricamente.

-Cuantas veces te he dicho que no te me acerques así.- Dijo, aunque sonriendo, con voz algo amodorrada. Tenía sueño.

-Hmmm…- La morena había comenzado a besar suavemente los hombros del pliverde, pasando sobre las marcas de uñas causadas la noche anterior.

Soltando un suspiro cansino, Zoro se giró para encarar a la morena y darle un pequeño beso. La abrazó de la cintura y sintió como ella hacía lo mismo para después hundirse en su cuello.

-¿Qué te pasa últimamente?- Murmuró mientras posaba un casto beso sobre la frente de la morena.

Robin simplemente soltó un pequeño ronroneo mientras besaba el cuello del kengou, subiendo por él hasta alcanzar sus labios y detenerse sobre ellos.

-Se ve una isla en el horizonte.- Susurró antes de darle un pequeño seppun y separarse para volver a coger su zumo de mikan.

El peliverde frunció el ceño y suspiró, cogiendo el DenDen Mushi de retransmisiones e informando a sus nakama.

En pocas horas ya se encontraban todos desembarcando en la nueva isla.

-Bien, entonces Zoro y Robin se quedan a vigilar el Sunny, Luffy y yo vamos a buscar información sobre el Log Pose, Usopp y Chopper a comprar medicamentos, Sanji a por la comida y Franky y Brook a por cola, ¿cierto?- Volvió a repasar por tercera vez Nami, recibiendo un "Hai" por todos sus nakama a excepción de los "vigilantes" de ese día que ya se encontraban durmiendo y leyendo.

Cuando Robin se aseguró de que ninguno de sus tomodachi se encontraba cerca, se levantó y aproximó al kengou, que dormía tranquilamente bajo la sombra de uno de los árboles. Con una pierna estirada y la otra ligéramente doblada mientras sus katana descansaban a su lado.

Agachándose a su lado, la arqueóloga se sentó sobre su regazo. En un principio, Zoro no pareció reaccionar, pero a los pocos segundos la morena sintió como sus brazos la rodeaban. Se acomodó contra su pecho y cerró los ojos.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa últimamente?- Susurró el kengou. Su voz sonaba ligeramente preocupada.

Robin simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras hundía más el rostro en el pecho del kenshi.

-No lo sé…- Su voz sonaba queda y Zoro comenzó a sentir algo húmedo y templado deslizándose por su torso. Sorprendido, cogió a Robin de los hombros y la separó ligeramente de él para encontrársela llorando y mirándole con rostro de completa incomprensión.

-¿¡Ahora por qué lloras!?- Exclamó, sin saber que hacer.

-¿Llorar?- El peliverde llevó un dedo a la mejilla de la arqueóloga, deteniendo el avance de una námida y, poniendola ante ella, se la enseñó. -Estoy llorando…- Sonaba incrédula.

-No te habías dado cuenta.- Robin negó. Internamente, Zoro pensó que parecía una niña pequeña cuando estabas sorprendida por algo. -No tendrás el periodo por casualidad, ¿cierto? Lo digo por el desorden de hormonas y el cambio de carácter.- Pudo sentir entonces como todo el cuerpo de Robin se tensaba ante esa palabra. -Bueno, no hablaré de ello si no quieres.

Y, tras esta extraña conversación, el kenshi cerró los ojos y se dispuso a echarse una pequeña siesta.

Robin frunció el ceño mientras comenzaba a pensar en lo acontecido en los últimos días. Se acomodó de nuevo contra el pecho de Zoro y trató de conciliar algo de sueño. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los acompasados latidos del corazón de él, que ya se había dormido. Sonrió al oír como roncaba y levantó la vista de nuevo para mirarle a la cara.

Esta vez las lágrimas llegaron con aviso previo, haciéndola sentir un nudo en la garganta, cuando se percató de lo que le sucedía. No necesitaba siquiera consultarlo, le bastaba con ver el rostro de la única persona que había roto sus barreras, había derrumbado su muro y había sido capaz de abrir la gran puerta de hierro que escondía su corazón. Ver el rostro de la única persona que la había calado hondo desde un principio sin siquiera conocerla. Que, aún pasados dos años separados, no había dejado de amar con todo su corazón. Es más, con cada día que pasaban separados sentía que le quería cada vez más.

Y, entre lágrimas de felicidad, Robin sonrió como nunca lo había hecho antes.

Despertó un par de horas más tarde, sintiendo un peso sobre su regazo. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el pequeño isha dormido, sentado sobre sus piernas y apoyado contra el torso de Zoro.

Algo alarmada, hizo aparecer algunos ojos _fleur_ alrededor del barco en busca de algún otro miembro de la banda, pero no encontró a nadie. Suspirando, cogió a Chopper en brazos y se levantó dispuesta a dejarlo en su habitación.

Cuando ya se encontraba abriendo la puerta del camarote de los chicos, el pequeño bostezo del reno le llamó la atención.

-Hola Robin.- Dijo sonriendo y saltando de sus brazos al suelo.

-Hola.- Dijo queda. -¿Donde están los demás?- Inquirió sonriendo.

-Dijeron que se quedarían en un hotel, yo vine para guardar los medicamentos que había comprado. El log pose se cargará mañana por la tarde.- Explicó él. Robin asintió lentamente, sopesando una idea.

-Chopper, ¿podría pedirte un favor?

_**La noche siguiente, cuando todos estaban de vuelta navegando por el Shin Sekai:**_

-¡Hey Robin!- La arqueóloga se sorprendió al oír la voz de Nami a esas horas de la madrugada. -¿A dónde vas tan tarde?- Se la había encontrado al salir por la puerta de su camarote.

-¿No debería preguntarte yo de donde vienes tan tarde, Nami?- Inquirió con una sonrisa maliciosa. -¿No te habías quedado riñiendo a Luffy después de cenar?

Soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver como el rostro de la akage se tornaba del color de su cabello y desapareció en las sombras de la noche dejando a Nami sin respuesta a su pregunta.

Subió las cuerdas hacia el puesto de vigía y sonrió al encontrarse la luz encendida. Abriendo la puerta, se internó en la habitación para encontrarse a Zoro ante ella, mirándola con cierta curiosidad mientras continuaba con su entrenamiento.

-Buenas noches. ¿Debería sorprenderme el encontrarte aquí a las tres de la mañana?- Dijo, enarcando una ceja, para después dejar las mancuernas en el suelo y acercarse a Robin.

Se fundieron en un cariñoso beso que fue mudando a uno más apasionado. Sus lenguas se entrelazaban como dos serpientes apareandose mientras sus labios trataban de apaciguar el calor que comenzaba a crecer en lo más profundo de sus cuerpos.

Las manos de Zoro se deslizaron desde la cintura de la morena hasta su culo, donde la elevó en el aire, haciendo que enrollara las piernas en su cadera, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia atrás hasta sentarse en el banco, dejando a Robin a horcajadas sobre él.

La arqueóloga sintió como los labios de Zoro bajaban por su cuello mientras ella se recreaba hundiendo los dedos en su cabello. Pudo notar como las manos de él comenzaban a desabrochar su blusa. Cogió aire y comenzó a hablar.

-¿Zoro?- Murmuró, recibiendo un simple "¿Hmmm?" por contestación. -Tu sabes que nadie podría ocupar un lugar en mi corazón como tú, ¿cierto?- Pudo notar como el peliverde fruncía el ceño, pero no paraba su camino hacia sus pechos, que ya habían sido parcialmente expuestos al haber sido removida la blusa, dejando ahora un simple sujetador blanco de encaje. -Sabes que quiero pasar el resto de mi eternidad contigo y que nadie podría sustituirte, ¿cierto?- Notó como los besos se detenían y esas manos que intentaban desabrochar su sujetador pasaban a acariciar su espalda, rindiéndose. -Sabes que te amo más que a nada en este mundo, ¿cierto?- Susurró.

Zoro levantó la cabeza de entre los pechos de la morena y la miró a los ojos. Unos ojos cristalinos y una sonrisa en sus hermosos labios.

-Ve directa al grano, onna.- Murmuró, viendo como una pequeña lágrima se deslizaba por su mejilla, siendo detenida por los labios del kengou.

-Estoy embarazada, Zoro.

**Vale, creo que lloraré. ¿Puedo llorar? ¿Sí? Bien, porque creo que es lo más tierno que he escrito en mucho tiempo. TTuTT**

**¿Cómo os explico lo que he querido decir? Bueno, yo en particular tengo cambios muy drásticos relacionados con las hormonas. ¡NO ESTOY EMBARAZADA! no me saquéis concluisones raras. XD Pero con el periodo y tal, o me cabreo, o me vuelvo psicótica, infantil. Soy rara, en general. Pues en fin, que quería ver una Robin cariñosa, teniendo en cuenta que siempre está impasible y tratando de esconder sus sentimientos.**

**Pues eso. ¡Espero que os haya gustado y nutella para todos!**

**-Muco! ;D**


End file.
